2003 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2003: January 3 Star Trek: Nemesis - 12A - Paramount Pictures 17 Chicago - 12A - Miramax Films The Transporter - 15 - 20th Century Fox / EuropaCorp February 7 Two Weeks Notice - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures 14 Daredevil - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Marvel Studios The Hours - 12A - Miramax Films / Paramount Pictures March 14 Equilibrium - 15 - Momentum Pictures / Miramax Films / Dimension Films / Blue Tulip Productions 21 Evelyn - PG - Nando's Distribution / United Artists 28 The Recruit - 12A - Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment April 4 Shanghai Knights - 12A - Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment 11 Johnny English - PG - Universal Pictures / Studio Canal / Working Title Films 18 Bulletproof Monk - 12A - Nando's Distribution / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Lakeshore Entertainment 25 Welcome to Collinwood - 15 - Lionsgate Films / Warner Bros Pictures May 1 X-Men 2 - 12A - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 16 Kangaroo Jack - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Jerry Bruckheimer Films 21 The Matrix Reloaded - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Silver Pictures June 20 2 Fast 2 Furious - 12A - Universal Pictures 27 Bruce Almighty - 12A - Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment Nicholas Nickleby - PG - 20th Century Fox / United Artists July 4 Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Leonard Goldberg Productions / Flower Films / Tall Trees Productions / Wonderland Sound and Vision 11 Whale Rider - PG - Exclusive Media / Newmarket Films 18 Hulk - 12A - Universal Pictures / Marvel Studios 25 Agent Cody Banks - 12A - 20th Century Fox / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer August 1 Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - 12A - Columbia TriStar Films / Intermedia Films / IMF / C2 Pictures / Mostow/Lieberman Productions / Valhalla Motion Pictures 8 Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl - 12A - Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films September 19 The Italian Job (2003) - 12A - Paramount Pictures 26 Ned Kelly (2003) - 15 - Universal Pictures / Studio Canal / Working Title Films October 3 Bad Boys II - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films 10 Finding Nemo - U''' - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 17 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen - '''12A - 20th Century Fox 24 Home Alone 4 - U''' - Momentum Pictures / 20th Century Fox When in Rome (2002) - '''U - Warner Bros Pictures / Dualstar Entertainment / Tapestry Films November 7 Seabiscuit - PG - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment 28 Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World - 12A - 20th Century Fox / Miramax Films / Universal Pictures December 26 Peter Pan (2003) - PG - Universal Pictures / Columbia Pictures / Revolution Studios Category:Years in film (UK)